La route
by WelcomeToTheRevolution
Summary: Si notre vie était une route, voilà à quoi ressemblerait celle de Remus Lupin.


_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien._ _Petit OS sans prétention écrit dans une forêt (ça arrive à tout le monde de se perdre, je rappelle que rester sur le chemin n'est pas valable que pour la Forêt Interdite). J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif._

 _Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, il sont à la Queen. Bisous et bonne lecture_

-WTR-

Cela faisait 37 ans que Remus Lupin montait cette route. 37 ans où il lui avait fallu plus de force qu'il n'en avait vraiment. 37 ans où il avait simplement suivi le chemin de sa vie. Dans son souvenir, la route avait toujours été ainsi, plus ou moind rude il est vrai, mais toujours une côte. Parfois un faux-plat lui permettait de se reposer. D'espérer.

Petit, ce chemin était presque plat, parallèle à celui de ses parents. Et puis il avait été mordu. Et à partir de là, la route avait commencé son ascension. Ses parents, malgré eux, avaient pris un embranchement, là où la route restait stable. Alors il était monté seul, escaladant presque lors des pleines lunes. Et il avait été à Poudlard. La route s'était calmée, comme une bête qu'on caresse au coin du feu. Il avait eu des amis. James, Peter et Sirius. Et Sirius. Leurs routes l'avaient suivi de plus ou moins près, et parfois les quatres chemins ne faisaient plus qu'un. Les Maraudeurs dans toute leur splendeur.

Il y avait aussi eu des moments plus difficiles. Où Remus n'avait plus eu la force de continuer. Des moments où il s'était tout simplement effondré. Alors dans ces moments, Sirius l'avait rejoint et l'avait aidé à se relever. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait déposé tout en haut de l'apic. Ç'avait été des instants douloureux mais où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré éternellement. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient d'ailleurs apperçus que l'éternité n'existait pas. C'était à l'époque de la mort des parents de Peter, puis de ceux de beaucoup de leurs camarades. Dans toutes les maisons, même à Serpentard, la guerre avait fait ses ravages.

C'était aussi à l'époque de la descente de Sirius. Ou peut-être de sa montée. Parce que Remus s'était toujours dit que si sa route était si difficile à gravir, elle ne pouvait mener qu'en enfer. De toute façon il n'avait jamais cru au paradis. Alors dire que Sirius avait commencé son ascension vers le royaume des ombres était sans doute plus juste. Et il avait emmené "son" Moony avec lui. Malgré lui.

Il était monté à toute vitesse, sans se retourner. The Highway to Hell. Remus n'avait eu qu'un seul choix à faire : celui de rester en bas, ombre parmis les ombres, ou faire le chemin avec Sirius, l'ange déchu, l'étoile dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Remus ne faisait jamais le bon choix. Et il avait laissé James avec Peter et Lily. Il s'en était voulu puis les tournants de la route avaient effacé le passé au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

Suivre Sirius l'avait amené à la drogue, au sang et au sexe. Et au rock. Sex, drug and rock n' roll. La musique avait toujours été importante pour Remus et Sirius même s'ils n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes goûts. Là, elle était devenue primordiale, le fond de leur vie, comme la bande son d'un film. Sauf que le film aurait surement été interdit au moins de 18 ans. Ou interdit tout court. Ils avaient fumé sur Led Zepplin, s'étaient battus pour le plaisir d'avoir mal en écoutant les Sex Pistols puis avaient fait l'amour avec Bowie. Même si la violence de l'acte les faisait plus ressembler à des animaux qu'à des hommes. Ils s'étaient même piqués avec la même seringue pour marcher plus vite sur cette route qui n'était désormais plus qu'une pour deux. Réduction de budget de la part de Satan.

La route de James, Lily et à présent Harry croisa de nouveau la leur, demandant si Sirius voulait bien être le Gardien de leur Secret. Remus ne sut jamais si Sirius avait accepté ou pas. Il pouvait pas, ne devait pas être dans la confidence. Un loup-garou gay et drogué ne partage pas de secret. Surtout en temps de guerre. Et Padfoot ne lui avait jamais dit. Remus n'etaiy même pas sûr que celui-ci ait compris de quoi il s'agissait, défoncé comme il était. De toute façon, James et Lily étaient morts, Sirius l'avait abandonné.

Douze ans. Douze ans à escalader. Douze ans à trébucher sur des obstacles de plus en plus importants. Douze ans à s'écorcher sur des rochers coupant, à monter plus bas que terre. Douze ans où il avait presque touché les cieux. Douze ans où le loup l'avait détruit un peu plus chaque mois. Et durant ces douze ans, la douleur avait été sa seule amie.

Et puis enfin il y avait eu le retour de Sirius. Ils n'avaient arrêté de se détruire mutuellement seulement parce que Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Le chemis de Remus avait rejoint une fois de plus celui de l'héritier des Black et ils avaient presque été heureux. Bien-sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés comme le font les couples, se contentant du sexe et de l'amitié, et Azkaban n'avait laissé qu'une part endommagé de celle-ci, qui n'en avait même plus la forme. Alors ç'avait été comme s'ils avaient fait semblant. Remus avait l'impression d'avoir passé deux ans à se mentir, à porter un masque.

Mais Sirius avait tiré le rideau sur tout ça. Un voile qui les séparait totalement. Pourtant ce n'avait été la fin d'une vie, juste la disparition d'un corps. Remus et Sirius étaient morts depuis déjà longtemps. Plus encore que Moony, Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot.

La route de Tonks s'obstina à suivre la sienne, restant plate, ne s'appercevant jamais du dénivelé de sa voisine. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était résigné et avait accepté la jeune femme. Mais leurs routes restèrent toujours distinctes et bientôt, Teddy entre eux marcha sur celle de sa mère pendant que Remus les laissait petit à petit à mesure qu'il montait.

Le suicide lui était venu tant de fois à l'esprit depuis qu'il avait été mordu, et même après Poudlard, qu'il était presque devenu un nouveau compagnon. Mais Remus Lupin n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour s'arrêter là, s'était-il dit à chaque fois. Alors à chaque fois, il avait avancé, comme toujours, sa cette route qui représentait sa vie, trébuchant sans arrêt, ne comptant plus les plaies depuis un bout de temps.

Quand il avait vu la silhouette qui l'attendait là-haut, juste avant le virage, il avait presque couru. Du moins il avait pressé le pas autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans une côte pareille. Et quand la Mort s'était présentée, dire qu'il était heureux aurait été mentir. Mais la joie était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de l'émotion ressentie. Et la route de Remus Lupin s'était arrêtée là. Parce qu'il n'y a ni paradis ni enfer, juste le néant. La Mort ne nous emmène nulle part, si ce n'est dans la terre. Et les 37 ans de cette vie de batailles se sont effacés en même temps que le corps de leur propriétaire s'effondrait au sol, songeant qu'après tant de temps passé à monter, la route de sa vie avait fait un saut piqué dans le vide, comme un suicide (in)volontaire.

-WTR-

 _Vous vous en doutez, il n'y aura pas de suite (c'est même pas possible). Petite review ?_


End file.
